Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of acquiring the numbers of passengers of stations using a ticket reading function of automatic ticket gates and editing an optimal operation schedule. According to Patent Literature 1, a schedule editing device calculates the number of times trains operate such that a train occupancy approaches a predetermined target train occupancy for each time zone on the basis of entrance information acquired from automatic ticket gates of stations.